


forever (is a long time)

by oceansregina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, OUAT - Freeform, Swen - Freeform, female ship, swanqueen - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansregina/pseuds/oceansregina
Summary: fanart for this year's swanqueen protostar challenge !
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	forever (is a long time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/gifts).



<3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/50267179141/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! i hope you enjoyed my submission for this year's protostar !!! unfortunately i had to drop out of supernova (i'm very very very sorry to my author :((( ) bc i've discovered that working 20+ hours as a waitress per week on top of four days of uni is actually... not... very helpful.... to my mental and physical health.... and having to commit to extra things was just too much for me to handle rn :( if it wasn't for the events of the world rn, i wouldn't be working for so many hours and would've actually had time to do supernova too but,,,, we can't exactly predict what's gonna happen huh :( i highly doubt i'll have any time to join supernova or even protostar next year bc i'll be in my second year at uni and it's supposed to get even more busy and i really wanna dedicate more of my time to my studies :(
> 
> but nonetheless, i had a lot of fun drawing this for this year's protostar ! please make sure to check out charlotte's fic she wrote for this artwork too !!! she's such a talented writer uwu <333
> 
> even tho i haven't been too active with drawing this year, as always, ty to the lovely lovely people who have continued to support me regardless - it rly means a lot. this fandom is truly something special and the lovely people i know will always have a special place in my heart. thank you <3
> 
> stay safe ! i can't wait to check out the other artworks and fics (when i finally get a break from my studies lolol). with love,
> 
> kay (oceansregina !)


End file.
